User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Catch up How's it going Jeff? Been quite a while since we last spoke. Messi1983 (talk) 14:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :It so has. You have a computer again? Jeff (talk· ) 15:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I have the internet again yes. Messi1983 (talk) 21:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) What to do Hey jeff I got this guy called User:Rooker135. He did an edit on Bullies article and wrote "Jimmy loves titties" but then undid his edit himself.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ? Hey im not trying to be a dick around here, but why did you protect the rusell page indefinitley? Just asking no harm. User:FouroSeven (talk) 16:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC)FouroSeven :Russell's article got too many bad edits and not enough good ones. What did you want to add to it? Jeff (talk· ) 17:40, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Hey I wanted to be like a rollback for the wiki, but I didn't know if we had to be active or have anything else to get the role. SilverLog (talk) 21:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :You have to be active and help clean up vandalism. This is a very small wiki (I'm the only active administrator) so there's no formal process for getting rollback, I'll give it to you if I think you've earned it. Jeff (talk· ) 22:35, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Regarding a block Don't you think Freddy Fazbear117's three month block is a little too much for one edit? Messi1983 (talk) 10:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Technically, yes. In actuality, I've never seen an editor who made that particular kind of edit do anything besides leave the wiki or go vandal when corrected. Jeff (talk· ) 02:44, January 27, 2015 (UTC) First time here Hello there, I have visited this wiki a lot of times but never created an account until today... I wanted to know if you could you provide me some info? I read in the "fighting" page that the fat nerds and grappler jocks had extra attacks in some ps2 versions of the game, but which? I tried in Bully (ntsc) and in Canis Canem Edit (pal) but they fight the same. I am part of the bully modding community and wanted to import the attacks to the pc version, but I had no success at the momment (not to mention I have never seen footage of the moves...). I hope you answer this. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 21:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Just saw your "cleanup" in the dogs page... I'm not really skilled at "cleaning up" unnecessary words that aren't obvious, so I tend to write long sentences to explain a single point in the most cases. I read the page again and I loved it, dude. Your style is great. Clener74 (talk) 17:38, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Time for a little change Hey Jeff I think it's time we change the full protection to semi protection on rushell I don't think its gonna get any more bad edits than it was before. Can you change it to semi? I think I and some editors want to make some changes to the article. Thanks :The reason the article was fully protected was to prevent incompetent edits from being made to it. Your request for unprotection was full of broken grammar, and you misspelled the name of the article. I will not unprotect it at this time. Feel free to suggest any changes or additions to the article on Talk:Russell Northrop, however. Jeff (talk· ) 22:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate page http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Rats_In_Library Duplicate page needs deletion.Myth(Talk/ ) 22:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Correction - it needs to be redirected. Redirects are free, and they send people who accidentally go to the wrong page to the correct one. Jeff (talk· ) 00:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) What? Why are you removing the position for cliques they are useful. :No they're not, and I'm tired of seeing the meaningless not-word "average-high" on the wiki. Jeff (talk· ) 04:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Whatever - Jimmy Hopkins Promotion Hey I want to be a patroller how can I become one this is my 2nd month of being in this wiki. FouroSeven (talk) 23:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :You ask me for a promotion. And I'm sorry to be mean, but your editing isn't up to the standards that it would have to be for you to become a patroller. You edits have bad grammar and mechanics, you're removing correct information, you keep asking for Russell's article to be unprotected but then you won't say what changes you want to make to it on the talk page like I've asked you to do both times, and your persistent editing of the clique infoboxes to add weirdly-phrased and not-quite-accurate information is what caused me to have to redo the infoboxes entirely. Jeff (talk· ) 02:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Eye Colors Hey Jeff. I've been adding eye colors on here, since a couple weeks ago I took the liberty of hunting down all the characters in the game and zooming in real close to their faces and jotting down their eye colors, and then finding the game models of the clique leaders. Johnny's page is protected, so if you want to add it, his eyes are brown. I'll get to adding the Townies sometime soon, I think. Soda 20:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll get Johnny. Jeff (talk· ) 21:11, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Need some help Hey McJeff or Jeff (Whatever you prefered to be called) I made an article about apologizing do you thinks its ready or needs changes or more details? Thanks.Big Brudda (talk) 13:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Hey Jeff its Big Brudda can you revert the edit the editior made on A Little Help Please? My Computer is acting stupid and I cant revert it and tried this 100 times already. Thanks Big Brudda (talk) 23:13, May 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda May 2015 Hello Jeff! You made an Edit that I disagree with on the Generic Kids page, you said "no they aren't" but basically It's just little kids I mean I don't see anyone who are Jimmys age. If you feel my edit isn't useful for the article you could just respond to this message. Thanks and have a good evening. Big Brudda (talk) 00:55, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda I feel like I made a mistake what is it? Big Brudda (talk)Big Brudda :Hey. I'm sorry if I offended you by undoing the edit. The thing is, the Generic Kids and the Little Kids are two different things. The Little Kids are the normal versions Pedro/Sheldon/Karen/Gloria/Melody and the Generic Kids are those weird out-of-character versions of them that only appear in the Scholarship Edition Christmas mission. Jeff (talk· ) 02:18, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh its okay. Have a great night :) Big Brudda (talk) 03:20, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda June 2015 Hey Jeff, good to see you. I have a question, If I own a article and you fully protect it, obviously only admins could edit the article, but If im the owner of the article, could I still be able to edit my article even though its fully protected? Thanks. Btw sorry my english Is not that good. Big Brudda (talk) 00:00, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about your English, it's good enough. Nobody "owns" anything though, wikis are collaborative (everyone working together). If I've protected a page so that no one can edit it, it's either because people are fighting over the article, because it's a "high traffic page" and very likely to get vandalized (for example, Jimmy Hopkins), or because for some reason it gets tons of bad edits. Jeff (talk· ) 04:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh okay thanks for your help. Big Brudda (talk) 11:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) June 2015 Hi Jeff, I've been wondering, is there going to be a page dedicated to all the QUOTES from characters? Big Brudda (talk) 00:42, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :No. We used to have quotes, but deleted the quote lists because of copyright concerns and bad editing. Large lists of quotes are a possible copyright violation. US copyright law is complicated, and Wikia's policy of "excessive use of copyrighted material" is vague. Quote lists also get vandalized a lot. So, between copyright concerns and not wanting to spend hours per day reverting bad edits, myself and the other two administrators of the wiki decided to get rid of them. Bully Fanon Wiki, on the other hand, does have quotes lists for most characters, so if you want to read quotes and add to them, you can do it over there. Jeff (talk· ) 00:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright thanks again. Big Brudda (talk) 01:12, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jeff, You may have seen this before, but a Games Design student has created a 'Next-Gen' render of the boys dorm house: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1uEzZY2t2Y It's cool thing to see and it's just a part of his University work Hinged (talk) 17:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Delete A vandal created a this page http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/081266604688http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/081266604688 Delete it please. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Need help Hey Jeff, Its Big Brudda, Are Gloria, Lance and Bo Siblings? It is states at the Couples and relations in Bully article. Myth thinks they are not but I think its possible. Big Brudda (talk) 13:30, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :It says that there's a lot of circumstantial evidence that they are, but no absolute proof, so we can't put it in the infoboxes since it isn't 100% proven. Jeff (talk· ) 15:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Alright thanks for your help as always. Big Brudda (talk) 15:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda help Hey Jeff, recently User:Big Brudda deleted content from another user']s talkpage listing rules to be followed on talk page. He said it was copyright content because Kittylover copied that from his talk page. But i thing something as simple as this is not copyright content. Then he showed me wikia's copyright policy. Now i am a little confused. Can you please clarify itto me and him?Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 22:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC) According to the Wikia all wikis most follow the policy no matter what, even if bully wikia isn't wikia community does not mean they have different rules, Its like saying a School has its own safety and the teacher makes his up when it isn't the rules, you know what I mean? In Fact, I stated this on my user page: Do not edit or copy this page ever, unless I give you permission to do so. '''Kittylover copied my talk page without permission and according to the copyright rule, the person cannot copy the same text without permission from the original person who wrote it. I hopes this helps. Oh, and sorry my english is bad, I wasn't born in America. Big Brudda (talk) 23:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Here is the copyright policy '''ALL WIKIAS must follow. '''According to the copyright it states this ''It protects "artistic expression" from being used without the permission of the person who created it.''' Here is the site: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Copyright and the terms of use if neccesary: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. Thank you Big Brudda (talk) 23:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Block User talk::Bucktony this user is adding fake/height/weight/age content again. Please block him. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 22:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Jeff, Can you block Bucktony? I left him a warning and he ignored it, so he needs a block for vandalism and adding false information. Thanks, Big Brudda (talk) 23:06, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::Sorry, I was out of town for a couple days. Looks like SodaCat got him though. Jeff (talk· ) 13:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Blocking Times Hey Jeff. I'm pretty fuzzy on the whole amount of time blocked for rule infractions. Mind clearing me up on it/linking me to a page? Soda 23:02, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. I was thinking indefinite, but then I thought it might be too much. Really, I've never seen anyone turn from vandal to good editor, so I get what you see about it being stupid. It ''is stupid. Soda 01:41, June 27, 2015 (UTC) What to do I'm new to the wiki and I was wondering if you have any advice of what I could do to help out with any of the pages.Coolguy246 (talk) 21:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Hi Jeff. I resigned as bureaucrat on GTA Wiki as I have no time for that wiki anymore. I'll edit there from time to time and give the benefit of my experience in a dispute but I cannot see me editing there all the time. I really have no interest in the GTA franchise anymore. Messi1983 (talk) 08:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I agree, that's why I stepped down back when I did. Maybe it's just me but I feel like in the transition from videogames to interactive novels, Rockstar in general and GTA in particular lost something. Jeff (talk· ) 12:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) July 2015 Hello Jeff! I want to add something on Russell's page since its protected only for admins, In Trivia I was going to add this: Russell is the only Clique leader to appear on Free Roam Can you please add this to trivia? If so Thanks! Big Brudda 12:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Russell I found something strange about Russell. The option to bully him never shows up. See Talk:Russell Northrop page's last section. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:23, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, I tried to edit Messi1993's Talk page but it was protected to admins only. Since Messi is active here again I think his talk page should be unlocked.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I've unlocked my talk page. I didn't know it was locked until you mentioned it. Messi1983 (talk) 18:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC)